


El más leal de los caballeros

by amOrrtenttia



Series: Colección de los Caballeros del Zodiaco [6]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Especial, Fluff, Humor, Mother's Day
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18782815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amOrrtenttia/pseuds/amOrrtenttia
Summary: Leal, quizá una de las pocas palabras que costaba asociar con Saga, y que, sin embargo, era la que mejor le describía. Podía enamorarse de miles de cosas al mismo tiempo, e igualmente mantener un amor especial por una en particular.Esta es una historia conmemorativa para El más leal de los Caballeros por el Día de las Madres~...





	El más leal de los caballeros

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi favorito. ¿Qué más puedo decir?  
> Feliz día de las Madres~  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Advertencia. El extra hace referencia a la historia "Entregado por Dios"  
> No es necesario leer, solo dato curioso.

 

**El más leal de los Caballeros**

**.**

**.**

**.**

 

.

.

.

 

Un par de ojos pardos siguen el movimiento de la figura contraria al avanzar por la habitación. Entre las sábanas que cubrían el lecho del que hubiese pecado al volverse Patriarca, Aioros observa con parsimonia a su pareja. Desde la manera en que los músculos de sus piernas se marcan lentamente hasta que sube a través de la silueta para alcanzar su espalda. Dedica un particular momento para apreciar la retaguardia mientras contiene una sonrisa al percibir cómo los cabellos azulinos que caen incluso más allá de su espalda comienzan a entrometerse, negándole la visión de uno de los atributos que el otro posee. Contiene una sonrisa ante sus pensamientos llenos de resignación, y el sonido que escapa de su boca capta entonces la atención del mayor. Géminis lleva ambas manos entonces hasta su cabeza, su movimiento no posee, por supuesto, la gracia con la cual una dama podría imitarle. Aioros encuentra elegancia en su actuar de cualquier manera. Saga reunía el espeso cabello en un solo tanto cuando su voz inunda la sala, el menor es incapaz de verlo, pero ni siquiera por su tono serio es capaz de imaginar algo menos que una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Disfrutando la vista?

El que sea atrapado en cada oportunidad es algo a lo que está perfectamente acostumbrado. Suelta apenas algo del aliento que contiene en una risa suave, seguidamente comienza a estirarse sobre la cama. Su amante, que se permite mirarle esta vez de reojo, encuentra similitudes en él y un felino demasiado noble. Observarle allí es como admirar a un león descansando de la manera más despreocupada posible. Relajado, por supuesto, pero imponente...

El ambiente en la habitación principal del Tercer Templo es siempre tranquilo, a pesar de que se conoce el carácter del guardián del mismo. Contrario al resto de la edificación, la habitación permanece en un eterno punto de paz que mantiene a sus visitantes listos para migrar allí para siempre. Saga, por supuesto, no lo piensa de esta manera. A sus ojos, y a su entender, lo que llena de tranquilidad aquel sitio no es el lugar en sí, sino la persona que está justo delante suyo...

Géminis terminaba de anudar su cabello, las palabras bailando en su boca, cuando lo sintió.

El golpe de un poderoso cosmos.

Al intercambiar una rápida mirada con el otro fue consciente de que no estaba imaginándolo.

Sin embargo, Sagitario, contrario a él, no parecía preocupado.

—¿Aioria?—intentó adivinar, incapaz de reconocer al dueño de semejante explosión.

—Es ese día del año...—fue la simple respuesta del más bajo.

Aioros dedicó una mirada entonces al atisbo de ventanas que poseía el cuarto. Siendo un maestro de las ilusiones, era de esperar que el guardián del Templo hiciese un truco o dos cuando se trataba de su propio disfrute. Uno que, dicho sea de paso, no fue una idea suya originalmente. Aioros todavía lo recordaba. Fue a una edad bastante tierna en que le sugirió poner algo más que muros en donde deberían estar sus ventanales.

—No es nada importante—agrega tras un momento en que observó el cielo con atención— Debió ser Afrodita, sabes cómo se pone con Death...

La sola mención del otro hace que el de cabellos azulados frunza el ceño, y Sagitario siente algo parecido a la resignación cuando distingue la molestia en la mirada de su pareja. Es similar al aura asesina que le rodea cuando alguien hace daño a su sangre... La única diferencia es que Aioros sabe que el lazo entre ambos no es solo fraternal.

—Ese cangrejo...—le escucha comenzar, y suspira bajo.

El antiguo Patriarca continúa despotricando por unos momentos más hasta que siente los brazos del otro rodeándole por la espalda. Contiene todos sus insultos, y guarda cada nuevo comentario poco amable ante el beso que deposita el otro en su hombro. Se siente inmediatamente culpable, pero Aioros no hace ningún comentario.

Si fuesen otros tiempos, no... Incluso cuando no eran nada realmente serio, Sagitario no fue conocido por desplantes ante la pérdida de lo que era indudablemente suyo. Saga sabía que le dolía, pero, pese a ello, no era celoso al respecto. Géminis casi podría apostar que, de cometer un error como aquél, siempre podría regresar hasta el otro con el pleno conocimiento de que, aunque dificultoso, siempre habría cabida para él en su pecho.

No eran muy distintos a lo que existía entre Acuario y el bicho. Pero al menos ellos...

—Estoy siendo desconsiderado contigo de nuevo, ¿no es cierto?—cuestiona finalmente el mayor, tomando las manos sobre su pecho, impidiéndole huir.

No importaba cuánto pudiesen bromear sobre esto. Muchos de los Dorados pensaban que Géminis temía una severa reprimenda por parte del Caballero que poseía el alma más fuerte.

—Intentas no serlo—le recordó Sagitario, tranquilo.

Al soltarlo lentamente para encararlo, Saga distingue la pequeña tormenta que quiere nacer en su mirada. Sus ojos siguen siendo la puerta directa a su alma, y continúan hablando más de lo que su boca jamás lo hará. Besa su frente, luego sus labios. Lo abraza con algo más de fuerza, recibiendo el mismo gesto en respuesta.

—Son solo viejas costumbres...—afirma— No puedo mirarlo del mismo modo ahora...

—Realmente son como pequeños trozos de tu vida, ¿no?—intenta bromear Aioros— Decías algo como eso... Hace mucho tiempo, en realidad... Lo mucho que los querías a todos. Lo mucho que los amas realmente...

Géminis no se atreve a responder, pues puede comprender a qué se refiere. Puede verlo nítidamente.

Los más jóvenes eran demasiado pequeños como para recordarlo, al menos Aioros piensa esto. Es lo que desea creer, pues en caso contrario no será agradable saberlo. Si le odian realmente por haberlos dañado por más de una década. Si su hermano realmente continúa resintiendo su muerte, incluso si está cerca ahora...

A lo largo de los años, el especial cuidado puesto por ambos dorados para tratar de equilibrar los malos tratos recibidos por los antiguos maestros  hacia el resto de sus compañeros ha sido notable. Saga de Géminis, quien era particularmente consciente de lo rudo que podía llegar a ser el entrenamiento dado por los antiguos protectores de la tierra, fue el más meticuloso al respecto.

No por esto es fácil para que el resto pueda recordarlo. Sus malos actos son capaces de alterar la percepción del Santuario entero, pese a que más de uno sabe que, aunque villano, nunca fue verdadero enemigo. O que, pese a villano, en su pasado, él siempre fue un ser justo.

" _Estás siendo demasiado agresivo con ellos_ " repetía constantemente hacia el segundo a cargado del resto " _No puedes tratar a Dita de esa manera"_ decía de pronto a alguno de sus compañeros "Shura ni siquiera ha metido sus manos en esto" defendía también sin dudar un momento _"¡No! ¡No me quedaré de brazos cruzados ante esto! ¡Gioele es mi problema ahora!_ " ¿Cuántos problemas no tuvo con el antiguo Maestro de Cáncer? " _Camus es de esa manera con todo, no sé qué te sorprende"_   O con el mismo aprendiz de Escorpio " _¿Milo? ¿Realmente no esperabas que actuara de esa manera para defenderlo? Presenciar injusticias no es lo suyo..._ " Y entre su imprudencia, incluso replicaba al Patriarca. " _Eres injusto, Aioros. Poniendo a tu hermano por sobre el resto._.." Incluso contra el hombre de quien estaba enamorado. _"¿No piensas que con su entrenamiento en sus Templos han tenido suficiente tormento?"_

Sagitario recuerda aquellos años como la verdadera época dorada. En aquellos años, Saga no estaba intoxicado con el temor de un futuro incierto, donde la maldad se abría paso en su corazón y en su mente. En ese tiempo ninguno de ellos pensaba en que el mal tocaría a sus puertas cuando menos lo esperaban. No eran más que unos niños estando a cargo de unos cuantos críos más. Inicialmente unos pocos, aquel trío dorado que sería siempre tanto problemático como su favorito, y con el tiempo se sumaron más. Poco a poco. Primero a regañadientes, siendo que les faltaba poco para llegar a su edad, luego con renuencia debido a que eran un reflejo de lo que ellos eran en ese momento.

Quizá la verdadera razón por la cual Aioros de Sagitario era incapaz de sentirse receloso con los otros al capturar la atención de su amante fuese porque, en verdad, todos compartían casi la misma antigüedad que él en sus pensamientos. Saga de Géminis nunca le engañaría con alguien que conociera recién, ni se atrevería a afirmar que amaba a alguien con quien convivió por solo unas pocas horas.

Era irónico pensar que el Caballero que poseía la desventaja de distraerse más fácilmente en cuestiones sentimentales era, a la vez, el más leal de todos.  Leal, quizá una de las pocas palabras que costaba asociar con Saga, y que, sin embargo, era la que mejor le describía. Podía enamorarse de miles de cosas al mismo tiempo, e igualmente mantener un amor especial por una en particular.

Del mismo modo en que Sagitario lo veía ser día con día. Hoy más que nunca.

—Nunca amaría a otro como a ti, Aioros...—le recordó entonces el mayor, y el nombrado estaba completamente seguro de ello.

El beso que sigue a su declaración es puro, sin embargo, como en cada oportunidad, la temperatura comienza a aumentar conforme transcurren los segundos. La intensidad aumenta gradualmente. Las bocas se encuentran una y otra vez entre miradas satisfechas que hablan sobre las promesas entre ambos. El fondo del océano parece engullir entonces el comienzo del bosque, y Sagitario es quien se obliga a apartarlo antes de que puedan llegar más lejos que eso.

Saga contiene un suspiro insatisfecho cuando las manos sobre su pecho lo alejan. Mira al menor directamente a los ojos, con cierta incredulidad y seguidamente Aioros nota la sospecha.

—Tenemos una reunión a la que asistir—le recuerda

Al notar el interés por negarse, agrega:

—Prometiste que irías conmigo...

Géminis tuerce el gesto.

—¿Estás diciéndome que prefieres desaprovechar este día para ir a ver a las mismas personas que ves todos los días?

La respuesta no llega de manera verbal. Por la forma en que camina hasta la ropa tirada en el suelo, y la manera en que se arregla dispuesto para salir de allí solo para desayunar, Saga tiene suficiente idea. Farfulla para sus adentros antes de detener los pasos del otro justo antes de que abandone la estancia. Aioros le observa atentamente mientras uno de los brazos contrarios, no menos fuertes que los propios, frenan sus pasos.

—¿Saga...?

—Te amo

La frase llega de manera tan inesperada para el castaño que, sin poder evitarlo, el rubor ataca de manera violeta sus mejillas. Se aparta del más alto ni bien comprende lo que ocurre en su rostro, y la carcajada de Géminis consigue hacerlo enrojecer todavía más. Habitualmente es él quien pronuncia las palabras exactas. Saga es el mejor para decirlo de cualquier otra manera que no involucre esas 5 letras perfectamente ordenadas.

—Eres un idiota—es lo único que consigue decir Sagitario, con el rostro ardiendo todavía

El mayor sigue riéndose, sintiéndose ganador.

—Pero eres mí idiota—razona para sí mismo Aioros, su voz apenas en un susurro.

Cuando Sagitario sale del cuarto ni siquiera ha reparado en que el otro le ha escuchado. Tampoco se dio cuenta de que consiguió, sin querer, lo que habría deseado hacer de manera consciente.

—Realmente lo soy—aceptó Saga, ocultando su rostro entre una de las palmas.

Su rostro estaba bastante coloreado.

.

.

.

.

 

Dita continuaba moviéndose de un lado al otro a lo largo y ancho del último Templo. Su cabellera turquesa bailaba al ritmo de sus apresurados pasos a la par que un par de ojos del color del cielo nocturno le seguían sin evidenciar demasiado el interés. Gioele continuaba mirándole ir y venir desde su sitio, perfectamente acomodado en una de las sillas dispuestas en la cocina del Templo. Desde que su amante descubriera un reciente interés por la decoración de interiores —y se diese cuenta de lo últil que era el cangrejo en el área, porque no era como si Afrodita fuese el que hacía el trabajo físico realmente—, muchos de los Templos del Santuario habían recibido una que otra remodelación. Eran cosas bastante simples en apariencia, desde espacios más abiertos hasta uno que otro electrodoméstico que era más apropiado para el llamado " _estilo industrial_ ", sin embargo, Death Mask sabía lo que verdaderamente implicaba todo aquello. Trabajo. Dinero. Y más trabajo.

Si le pidieran ahora mismo que volviese a meter las manos allí para hacer ese condenado desayunador en medio de una cocina del tamaño de una hormiga, seguramente se negaría.

Pero como Afrodita insistió suficiente.

O quizá solo fuera porque fue Dita en particular...

—Creo que te estás pasando—apuntó Gioele de pronto, atrayendo la atención del otro.

Afrodita tenía las manos puestas en una de las repisas, terminando de acomodar un arreglo que segundos antes había traído desde su jardín. Eran, ¿cómo no? Más rosas. Y el color de estas era carmín.

—¿A qué te refieres, chucho?

El ceño visiblemente fruncido de su amante fue suficiente para que Dita sonriera ampliamente, sin embargo intentó ocultar este gesto bajo una mirada de preocupación. Death Mask odiaba ser llamado de cualquier otra manera que no incluyera _"Death" "Gioele_ " o " _El amo del universo"_ Claro que su pareja usaba solo uno de los tres...

—¿Es demasiado?

Y ocasionalmente alguno que otro apelativo que aprendía en el pueblo. Variando desde _"Querido" "Animal" "Bobalicón" "Tesoro" "Arrastrado_ " y su más reciente adquisición " _Chucho_ ".

Si había similitudes reales entre los perros y su novio, era algo que él no iba a responder.

—Me da la sensación de que no es suficiente—continuó, pensativo.

Esta vez, Afrodita realmente parecía preocupado por lo que explicaba. Tanto que Gioele prefirió dejar pasar el apelativo para levantarse de su sitio. Se acercó hasta el otro y le señaló con la cabeza el sinfín de jarrones dispuestos por toda la casa.

—¿No es suficiente?—repitió, casi burlón— Dita, carajo, ¿no estás matando todo el jardín solo con ésto?

La mirada de Doceavo Caballero fue suficiente para amedrentarlo. Llevando una mano tras su oreja explicó:

—Está bien que sea una celebración, pero... ¿En serio se necesita tanto...? Para este punto, huele más a rosas que a estofado... Y no me he pasado toda la mañana cocinando para que al final sepa a rosas.

Aunque su pareja dio señales de ofenderse, Gioele fue sorprendido por una risa petulante.

—Bueno, eso sería una mejora... Italiano.

Ah. Además de los diversos apelativos, Dita sabía que existía uno más. Una sola palabra que podía prenderlo —ojalá no tan figurativamente, siendo que encendía literalmente su cosmos— más que cualquier otra.

—¿Qué dijiste?—le retó, molesto.

—Déjame adivinar... El estofado que dices... ¿Es algo como...? ¿Cómo es que se llama...?—fingió olvidar, luego sonrió— ¡Ya se! ¿Linguine alle Triglie?

Pese a que, como podría suponerse, la pronunciación se alejaba bastante del natural acento del otro, el solo hecho de acertar fue ganancia suficiente. Por la manera en que el rostro del Caballero del Cuarto Templo se coloreó, Dita dio por ganada la batalla.

—¡Dijiste que querías algo memorable!—intentó decir

—Dije que hicieras algo nuevo—fue la sencilla respuesta de Afrodita, quien se daba la vuelta para continuar arreglando el último jarrón— Sabes lo quisquilloso que es...—continuó, y chasqueó la lengua antes de decidir que sí que faltaban más flores.

Se alejó de la repisa y caminaba a un lado de su amante cuando lo oyó:

—No tanto como tú, principessa —gruñó el otro por lo bajo.

No hace falta explicar que así como Death odiaba los apelativos referentes a cualquier animal, su amante detestaba aquellos que hicieran referencia a su actitud digna de miembro de familia real.

—¿Cómo me dijiste, djur?—cuestionó, irritado.

Gioele le miró con altivez, ignorando la sensación de incomodidad que iba creciendo en su pecho. Claro que podía ganarle a un dorado, su orgullo era alto por razones muy buenas. Podía ganarle a Afrodita si quisiera... Pero, ¿realmente quería pelear con él ahora? La mirada de advertencia de su novio era suficiente para que recordara lo que arriesgaba ese día.

—Dije...—comenzó, buscando el valor para continuar

Cuando escuchó los pasos fuera del Templo, seguidos de un resoplido que se acompañó de un bajo " _¿En serio...? ¡Te lo dije! Hay rosas para la comida"_ , expresó:

—Che sei una principessa pungente, Dita.

Por la mirada de Afrodita, aquello había sido una mala idea.

—¡Jävla italienska...!

Fue una fortuna que los primeros en llegar fueran Camus y Milo... Además de que alguien avisara a Sagitario que las cosas todavía no estaban listas. Luego de semejante explosión cósmica era un milagro que el Caballero de Géminis no apareciera.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios ocurre aquí?!—bramó una voz ni bien ingresaba, y la escena hubiese resultado cómica para quien le acompañaba en cualquier otra situación.

Con Milo jalándose de los pelos contra Afrodita —ni siquiera Acuario, quien lo vio todo, sabía en qué punto llegaron a eso—, y Camus pretendiendo que no deseaba responder a los gritos ante los insultos del Caballero de Cáncer hacia su pareja.

—¡Él comenzó!—apuntaron ambos Caballeros hacia el italiano, quien solo les miró con sorpresa.

Maldita fuera la traición, pensó.

La mirada fría de Shion fue todo lo que necesitó para reafirmar que sí, discutir con Dita nunca era una buena idea.

Solo le quedaría la satisfacción de que cuando Milo lo llamó " _Jodido Italiano"_ , éste saltó a su defensa.

.

.

.

.

.

 

El sonido del cepillo pasando por los largos cabellos lilas era el único que hacia eco en la estancia. Bajaba y subía de manera pausada. Se deslizaba fácilmente, y continuaba haciendo brillar las mismas hebras que el terco hombre persistía en arreglar.

—No es necesario que continúes con eso...—comentó la calmada voz del menor, sin embargo el toro no cedió.

—No es lo suficientemente brillante—apuntó Aldebarán— Siempre lo dejas más brillante...

Mu intentó no reírse. Falló ligeramente, pues una suave risa se escuchó tras unos segundos. Finalmente Alde desvió su atención de la larga cabellera para dedicar su mirada al reflejo que le observaba desde el gran cristal. De entre todas las casas, quizá el único tocador que rivalizaba con los egocéntricos Caballeros de Escorpio y Piscis era sin duda alguna éste.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso?—farfulló por lo bajo,— ¿Mis esfuerzos son tan lamentables?—preguntó, dejando de lado el cepillo de oro que el mismo que él le había regalado hace más de una década.

Aries le observó deshacerse de las hebras que continuaban entre sus dedos antes de darse media vuelta, observándolo con atención. Había una suavidad inusual en su mirada cuando expresó, a la vez que tomaba sus manos.

—¿Lamentables...? Eres realmente adorable...

La forma en que acercó su rostro hasta el dorso de la mano contraria, misma que difería totalmente a la propia en tamaño en suavidad, provocó que el pulso del más alto se disparara hasta los cielos. Mu depositó un beso, y le dedicó la misma sonrisa que siempre le daba, sin importar cuál fuese el momento. La sonrisa que decía sin palabra algunas lo que le había atado a él desde el comienzo.

—¿Qué hice en mi vida pasada para merecerte?—cuestionó seriamente el dorado del Segundo Templo, su mano libre acariciando el rostro del más bajo.

Aldebarán nunca dejaba de cuestionarse aquello. ¿Cómo es que alguien como él había conseguido enamorar a un ser tan especial como lo era Mu?

Los ojos del borrego brillaron con la misma felicidad de siempre. La alegría desbordándose en sus pupilas, y el amor llenando cada pequeño rincón entre sus facciones.

—Eso me pregunto yo—admite, sonriendo— Eso quisiera saber...

Cuando el Caballero del Primer Templo se pone de pie, Aldebarán ya se espera el beso que deja en su mejilla. Le observa con atención mientras que deambula por la habitación, recogiendo las prendas que decidió no usar en esa ocasión. Regresa hasta el más alto solo luego de asegurarse de que nada ha quedado fuera de su sitio, y tiene en sus labios la sonrisa más maravillosa que el otro le ha visto en años. Parece tan genuinamente emocionado...

—Aioros dijo que te ofreciste a hacer la cena también, ¿es cierto...?

Perdido en sus pensamientos, le toma unos segundos entender. Asiente mientras que lo nota arreglar los botones de su camisa, las manos blanquecinas contrastan contra el tono casi sangriento de la prenda que el mismo Aries ha elegido para el más alto.

—Eso es maravilloso—comenta Mu, divertido— Lo has terminado ya, ¿no es así..?

—No era muy complicado...—responde entonces Aldebarán— Un platillo bastante sencillo, mayormente carnes... Conoces a ese tipo...

—Podría haberte ayudado... Si es que tu sencillo es lo que estoy pensando—replica sonriendo el otro— ¿Cuánto carbón usaste esta vez? ¿Un kilo? ¿Quizá tres?

Las mejillas del otro se sonrojan ligeramente cuando admite.

—Dejé de contar a los seis...

La risa de Mu llena la estancia entonces, antes de que el ambiente regrese a la habitual tranquilidad que les caracteriza. Besa al otro antes de que decida que es hora de irse, y continúan charlando mientras avanzan a través de las escaleras del Templo.

—¿Al menos podré ayudarte a decorar el postre? Sé que estaba a cargo de Aioria, pero conociéndolo...

—Sí, cariño... Me pidió ayudarlo apenas ayer... Si tuviera que apostar, diría que Shaka lo regañó por arruinarlo a último momento...

—Difiero... Seguramente Shaka le advirtió que no metiera las manos incluso desde el comienzo.

Fue entonces cuando la estruendosa carcajada del más alto resonó por todos los Templos.

Ciertamente no estaban muy lejos de la realidad.

.

.

.

.

Dohko continuaba sentado en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, delante del cuarteto que había provocado el mal humor de su pareja. Shion, anticipando el dolor de cabeza, prefirió no intervenir más que para separar a los críos. En sus palabras, él se encontraba en su _"día libre_ ", por tanto, no se molestaría en meter las manos allí. La responsabilidad terminó siendo del Caballero de Libra, siendo que era el mayor allí. Sin embargo habían pasado algunos años desde que se vio en la posición de regañar a sus pupilos. Su último aprendiz, Shiryu, era un jodido santo inclusive antes de que le disciplinara por primera vez.

—Entonces...—dijo, atrayendo la atención de los nerviosos Caballeros

Cuatro pares de ojos de observaron entonces, Shion se dedicó a escucharlos con los ojos tan cerrados como el otro.

—¿Todo comenzó por un jarrón...?

Era hilarante. Al menos en opinión de Libra, toda la situación era una jodida comedia clásica. Pero, siendo que estaba delante del otro... ¿Cómo es que tenía que comportarse? Se suponía que este día era importante para ellos. No por nada enviaron a Mu —a Mu, maldita sea, porque sabían que ganaría la disputa contra el Patriarca— para pedir un día libre de los entrenamientos.  Si bien desde la guerra no estaban verdaderamente ocupados, sí que respondían a una que otra responsabilidad que consumía irremediablemente su tiempo. Hoy era un día que querían celebrar, y en opinión del maestro de Libra era incluso perfecto... Entonces, ¿por qué arruinarlo por sí mismos? ¿Por qué caer en provocaciones a unas horas de empezar...? Su mejor amigo tenía razón allí. No es que ellos fuesen vejestorios, ¿verdad? Era simplemente que todos eran unos malditos niños.

—En realidad...—quiso decir Gioele

—¿Y luego continuaron peleando por que alguien llamó a alguien más de mala manera...?

Al intercambiar miradas con su amante, Death aceptó que debía resignarse.

No tenían cómo defenderse.

—Son realmente infantiles—apuntó Shion, serio.

—Unos verdaderos críos—aceptó Dohko, igualmente serio.

Lo único que los cuatro delante del castaño deseaban es que el castigo no fuese tan severo como en antaño.

.

.

.

.

 

Los pasos resonaban por las escaleras del Santuario, y el evidente temblor de uno de estos hacía todavía más eco. Subían paso a paso, sin embargo, el camino solo parecía crecer, desesperando así el cansado hombre.

—Repíteme una vez más...—comenzó, respirando ya con dificultad— ¿Por qué soy yo quien debe de estar cargando todo esto? ¿No se supone que bajaremos al Templo de Alde, después de la comida?

No recibió respuesta.

—Y pensando en ello. ¿Quién tuvo semejante idea? Comer arriba, y celebrar abajo. ¿Qué pensaban? ¿Es para bajar la grasa?

A un lado suyo, alguien resopló.

Aioria, como se esperaba, no pudo callarse.

—Sube las botellas. Baja las botellas... Caramba. Pensé que si me ofrecía a hacer el postre estaría libre de estas cosas... ¿Qué sentido tuvo ayudar con eso si me usarían de burro de carga de cualquier manera?

—Es precisamente porque arruinaste el postre que ahora debes ser, como tu llamas, un burro de carga—respondió la pacífica voz del hombre delante suyo.

Cualquiera pensaría que con semejante tono, no había más que calidez en su semblante... Y estaban todos equivocados.

Detrás del tono amable había algo de frialdad. Y debajo de toda la frialdad, Leo anticipaba la frustración.

—Bueno, si me hubieses dicho que tenía que poner el temporizador desde que cerré el horno...—comenzó

—Te lo repetí en innumerables ocasiones incluso antes de que terminaras la masa—le recordó Shaka

Otro resoplido, y luego Aioria continuó por sobre este sonido.

—¡Lo lamento! ¿Sí...? Por Athena... Contigo es imposible ganar una... ¿No crees que por lo menos terminaríamos más rápido si me ayudas? Todavía faltan dos cajas...

Un sonido escapó de los labios del Caballero de la Virgen, pero siendo que su semblante apenas y cambió era imposible decir con seguridad si se trató o no de un bufido. Era impropio de él. Pero en una situación donde su novio estaba involucrado....

—¿Para qué piensas que está Shura aquí?—respondió Virgo, frío— No está precisamente disfrutando sus vacaciones...

El español ni siquiera quiso comentar nada. Solo los dejó ser. Continuó subiendo a la par del otro, quien continuaba quejándose. Sí, ciertamente terminarían más rápido si Shaka, quien iba delante, cargara las dos cajas restantes. Sin embargo, ¿cuáles eran las posibilidades? En el lugar de Aioria, Shura estaría agradecido solo con que estuviese asoléandose con él por un error que le advirtió desde antes. Si Shura estuviese en posición de Shaka, ni siquiera se habría molestado en pedir ayuda aun tercero.

Y si Shura fuera un poco más sabio, se habría negado a dicha petición.

Ahora debía servir, efectivamente, de burro de carga, solo porque decidió que para este festejo no quería involucrarse en nada que estuviese relacionado con la cocina. Lo utilizaban como chef principal en cada oportunidad, y terminaban alabando solo a Tauro. ¿Para qué molestarse? Si hubiese sabido que tendría que exponerse a unas quemaduras entre cada escalada desde la octava casa —porque Milo, bendito fuera, se ofreció a conseguir el alcohol— hasta la doceava —donde sería la fiesta— y luego de allí hasta la segunda —donde era la cena—, Shura habría sido el primero en meterse en la cocina.

Parecía absurdo que no hubiesen preferido hacerlo todo en un solo Templo, pero el Caballero de Capricornio no se atrevería a discutir aquello ni siquiera porque alguien le pagara algo por ello.

Fue el Patriarca quien decidió que la comida sería primero en el Templo de Dita, y todos sabían que era porque no quería bajar. La cena era en el Segundo porque él y el antiguo maestro los querían lejos. No había que ser un jodido genio para entenderlo.

—¡Solo ayúdame con una maldita caja, Shaka! ¡No te vas a romper una uña por cargar aunque sea una botella!

Lo único que le reconocía al par es que, no importaba que tan molesto estuviese el rubio realmente, la pelea no llegaba nada más.

.

.

.

.

.

Géminis podía darse cuenta de que algo extraño estaba pasando aquel día, pero ante la evidente seriedad con la cual el otro intentaba desviar su atención decidió que merecía la pena darle una oportunidad. No insistió más en averiguar qué ocurría, y pronto se encontró a sí mismo avanzando a la par del otro mientras que se dirigían al último Templo.

_"Afrodita estuvo hablando sobre preparar una comida con todos hoy. Prometí que iríamos... ¿Irás conmigo?"_

Dejando de lado lo extraño que era que Dita no le hablase de ello directamente, a Saga le resultó curioso el que fuesen a celebrar algo. No tenían nada que celebrar, si es que era honesto. Y si debía hablar con todavía más honestidad, solo esperaba que el motivo de celebración no fuese nada demasiado extraño.

_"Voy a casarme con Gioele~"_

Sintió un escalofrío solo de pensarlo.

El par lucía como esas parejas listas para morir juntas —lo hicieron antes, o algo por estilo...—, sin embargo, de eso a un matrimonio decente... Saga esperaba que su protegido apuntara un poco más alto.

_"Pero ese arrastrado es para Dita lo que Aioros para ti..._ " se recordó amargamente.

La persona más importante, sin importar lo complicado que todo fuera.

—¿Estás escuchándome?—cuestionó entonces su pareja, y le miró sorprendido por unos segundos.

La expresión confundida fue suficiente respuesta, y la mirada de Aioros se suavizó notablemente al notar la pequeña arruga formándose en el rostro del más alto. Ese pequeño gesto que hacía al reñirse mentalmente por divagar mientras él hablaba. Ese que pensaba que no hacía.

—Saga, te preguntaba si recordabas cómo era esto antes—explicó, tranquilo.

El nombrado parecía todavía contrariado.

—¿Esto...? ¿El Santuario?—intentó adivinar

Sagitario ahogó una risotada, señaló entre ambos.

—Esto... Tu y yo... Nosotros—expresó

Géminis se mantuvo callado un momento. ¿Cómo era antes? En realidad todo era muy distinto. Muchas cosas habían cambiado. Desde traiciones, muertes y guerras... Y, sin embargo, lo que sentía no era distinto en absoluto. Cada vez que le miraba o le escuchaba hablar. Incluso al comparar el primer beso a lo que podían hacer ahora. Tan inocentes... Y él siendo un imbécil.

—Pienso que no he cambiado lo suficiente, y tu no eres muy diferente—observó con seriedad el antiguo Patriarca, sorprendido al otro— La situación... Eso sí es distinto.

—Hablar de esos momentos nunca será fácil—aceptó Aioros, luego miró delante de ambos, quedaba aun un largo tramo— Pero... Lo que sentía antes al respecto es distinto al ahora... Estabas equivocado, por supuesto... Pero siempre que intento molestarme por ello...

—Envíe a un niño a asesinarte, Aioros... Deberías estar molesto. Es tu derecho.

—Estabas convencido de que era lo correcto... Maldad o no... En la fantasía que tu mente creó, era lo que debía de hacerse... Incluso ahora mismo... Si matar a un infante fuese la diferencia entre traer paz a la tierra y arriesgarse a perderla... Eres el único de entre nosotros capaz de hacerlo.

Géminis no intentó negarlo, sin embargo, no parecía orgulloso al respecto.

—No habla bien de mí... Los límites... O mi falta de ellos...

Sagitario contuvo una sonrisa. Frenó sus pasos atrayendo la atención del mayor ni bien pasó un segundo, Saga se detuvo también. Regresó su mirada hasta el más bajo, que le dedicaba una seria expresión.

—¿Aioros?

—¿Qué harías si un nuevo aprendiz llegara ahora...?—cuestionó, su tono era bastante sereno.

—¿Un nuevo aprendiz?—repitió, medio divertido— Lo usual, quiero pensar...—comentó, luego intentó recordar el entrenamiento exacto que debería emplear en esos casos— Maltratarlo hasta que se rinda o se vuelva fuerte... Seguramente lo primero es más adecuado...

Por la expresión en su rostro, Saga supo que no se trataba de un simple juego, ni el mundo dependía de él en ese momento. Se enderezó en su sitio, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. ¿A qué demonios venía aquello?

—¿Lo tratarías tan mal? ¿Podrías despreciarlo en serio? No es propio de ti, cariño...

Géminis intentó reunir el poco orgullo que sintió le restaba ante semejante declaración. ¿No podía despreciar un crío? ¿Realmente estaba intentando decir algo como eso? Se cruzó de brazos, visiblemente a la defensiva, antes de decir.

—Es el trato que merece cualquier niño que entre a estos Templos. Tu mejor que nadie debes saberlo... No somos una maldita guardería, Aioros...

—¿Realmente piensas eso?—cuestionó, burlón— Son niños, Saga. Son seres que no comprenden la gravedad de sus actos, o lo importante de su trabajo...

El ceño fruncido se pronuncia todavía más. Las palabras salen algo atropelladas entonces, producto de su malestar.

—Si son aprendices, no son unos simples niños, Aioros... Cualquiera aquí puede decírtelo... Ser un Caballero no es un juego. Uno no llega a portar una armadura dorada mientras no actúa con responsabilidad... Es imposible hacerlo.

Géminis no percibe inmediatamente el cambio en el otro, pero pronto distingue algo en su mirada. Luce satisfecho, orgulloso incluso. ¿Qué carajo acababa de pasar?

—Espero que sigas creyendo eso—responde sencillamente su amante, comenzando a caminar.

Aunque interesado, Saga prefiere enviar aquello al fondo de su mente. Le queda un sabor amargo en la boca al pensar en lo que ha dicho. Hay verdad en sus palabras, sí... Pero Sagitario no está equivocado tampoco. Si un nuevo aprendiz llegase... Si el destino dependiera de su respira o no...

_"Eres el único entre nosotros capaz de hacerlo..."_

No está orgulloso de ello.

No lo está en lo absoluto.

Pero si alguien tiene que mancharse las manos, él puede ser ese alguien.

Incluso si es solo un niño.

.

.

.

.

Aldebarán observa con una sonrisa como los quejidos del bicho resuenan por toda la estancia. Se desplaza a gatas por la habitación de un lado a otro mientras sigue quejándose. Y él no sabe resistirse. Se ríe primero bajo, luego cada vez más alto. A un lado suyo, Mu intenta no ser tan evidente, pero es contagiado. Su maestro ya ha dicho que no será él quien indicará el final del castigo, así que no corre peligro alguno. Mientras tanto, Milo continúa puliendo el suelo de la última casa mientras que, tras suyo y desde la cocina, Camus continúa congelando botellas con expresión seria. De acuerdo al bicho, incluso Acuario está aliviado de no ser él quien está lavando.

—¡Deja de burlarte de mi, maldito cubo con patas! ¡Esto es tu culpa!—le grita pasados un rato, y nadie salvo él puede ver la sonrisa prepotente de su amante.

Camus se mantiene impasible, ¿cómo podrían adivinar la sonrisa en su alma?

—¡Milo!—llama entonces Libra, más que harto— ¡Si sigues quejándote serán las escaleras!—advierte.

El grupo había sido castigado hace un rato. Dohok prefirió mandarlos a hacer las tareas del otro en lugar de sacarse algo más rebuscado de la manga. No era tan original como Shion —recorre doce veces cada Templo con la caja de la armadura encima, y son doce vueltas— como para darles un castigo ejemplar. De ese modo, Camus y Milo quedaron a cargo de terminar la comida y la limpieza del recinto mientras que Dita y Death servían de meseros a la pareja más antigua del Templo. Ninguno estaba precisamente contento con la tarea asignada —salvo Acuario, de acuerdo al bicho—, pero cumplieron. El problema comenzó cuando, antes de la hora acordada, Milo comenzó a rezongar. Y el orgullo no dicho de Libra salió a flote.

Desde lavar el baño hasta pulir todavía más los suelos. 

Y Milo se negaba a callarse.

—¡Pero si ya está limpio, maestro!—se quejó, cual chiquillo.

Dohko, quien en secreto pensaba que había algún rastro familiar entre el Patriarca y los Caballeros de Aries y Virgo, escuchó claramente el bufido que su amante soltó ni bien escuchó al menor del grupo. Tal como ocurría con los nombrados, era imposible decir si emitió sonido o no solo observándolo. Demasiado bien portado...

—Tú, niñato... Realmente hoy... —comenzó el irritado maestro

Una mano en su hombro le hizo callar.

—Está aquí—musitó bajo, y Dohko desvió su mirada para centrarse en las puertas.

El pequeño barullo de la casa fue silenciado en segundos. Entonces, bajo la mirada del resto de los Caballeros, tanto Géminis como Sagitario ingresaron al Templo. El primero fue quien pasó su mirada por cada rincón antes de mirar a nadie más. Las palabras que pronunciaba segundos antes murieron cuando una sonrisa adornó sus labios. Movido por la costumbre, y ante el familiar aroma a rosas, mismo que tanto le gustaba de aquella casa, le provocó sonreír con sinceridad a la par que buscaba al dueño del recinto. Afrodita le miraba con cierta ansiedad que intenta ocultar bajo una actitud desinteresada, pero Saga le conocía demasiado bien como para ser engañado por aquella mueca de indiferencia.

—Es un aroma maravilloso, Dita... Tus rosas son las más hermosas—comentó Géminis, siendo consciente de que, por una razón ajena a su comprensión, era el centro de atención— Debe ser una ocasión muy especial...

Sagitario distinguió, al igual que el Patriarca, el ligero tono amargo que acompañó la última palabra. Shion miró curioso entonces la manera en que Saga observó seguidamente a Gioele, como si estuviese listo para asesinarlo con esa simple mirada.

—Es una ocasión verdaderamente especial—aceptó Afrodita, acercándose— Nos reunimos precisamente porque es algo muy especial... Pero pasa, pasen... —se corrigió, avergonzado ligeramente por ignorar al otro, quien solo le sonrió, restándole importancia— No es adecuado que estén solo en la puerta...

Géminis consideraba muchas veces que el mejor anfitrión en todo el Santuario era sin duda alguna el mismo hombre que le miraba ahora con una felicidad creciente. Dita poseía varios talentos, unos más inútiles que otros, como todos, pero si algo le aplaudía siempre era la capacidad que tenía para hacerle olvidar lo demás. Fuesen malestares físicos o preocupaciones, Dita sabía envolverte para hacerte sonreír de manera honesta. Justo como hacía ahora.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar?—inquirió esta vez Gioele, siguiendo con el trabajo impuesto por Libra, que solo le miraba con la advertencia escrita en los ojos— Tenemos...

Una mirada continuaba clavada en su nuca, por lo que Saga no pudo evitar voltear a esta dirección. Alzó una ceja ante la mirada azulina, y sus labios se curvearon en una sonrisa burlona. Hizo un gesto, la broma inapropiada estuvo a punto de salir de su boca...

—No te atrevas a decirlo—advirtió el bicho— Te prometo que si me vuelves a confundir con una prostituta una vez más...

Milo pensó mejor sus propias palabras cuando notó la mirada de Géminis brillar.

—Iba decir que te contrataría como mi mucama, pero si lo pones así... Quizá...—comenzó

La mirada de Sagitario le hizo replantearle lo que quiso decir, y fue todavía más consciente de dónde estaba cuando alguien carraspeó. Bajó la mirada ante el Patriarca.

—Lo lamento...—musitó, bajo.

Shion negó ligeramente, ¿cuándo cambiarán realmente esos niños?

—Por muy estúpido que parezca, realmente necesito saber... —dijo de pronto Sagitario, atrayendo la atención del resto

Dita desapareció de la vista de manera momentánea, mientras que Shaka contenía una sonrisa que solo Aioria notó.

—¿Cómo terminaste allí? Y... ¿En serio estabas limpiando?

Las quejas volvieron entonces, y los quejidos de Escorpio fueron secundados por las quejas de Gioele. Palabras como " _Fue culpa de este estúpido_ " o _"¡No era justo para nada!"_ comenzaron a rebotar unas contra otras. Shura, desde su asiento, solo podía hundirse más en su sitio mientras que Aldebarán volvía a carcajearse. Mu intentaba no demostrar qué tanto se divertía y Camus solo rodó los ojos de manera imperceptible.

—Había olvidado por qué son tan complicadas las reuniones con el Patriarca—musita entonces Géminis, y cuando nota que alguien se ríe tras de él voltea en esta dirección

—Realmente odiabas hacer reuniones incluso cuando eras tú el Patriarca—le recuerda Afrodita, sonriendo— Ser diplomático no es lo tuyo, ciertamente...

Saga aprovecha entonces el trago que Shura le había entregado antes. —Siempre que Gioele se metía en algo, era el español quien intervenía allí. No le sorprendía en lo absoluto—. Da un trago a su copa antes de responder, con su mirada fija en el arreglo en sus brazos:

—¿Qué sentido tenía fingir que lo era? Te tenía a ti como mediador... Organizar a estos animales era tu especialidad....

El de cabellos azulados intenta anticipar lo que sea que el menor va a decirle, considerando que parece caminar a su dirección, sin embargo, nada lo prepara para lo que escucha después. Afrodita se acercó a él con el gran ramo de rosas rojas —sus favoritas—, en su dirección mientras se reía bajo. 

—Aprendí del mejor, Patriarca—comentó inicialmente, y aunque la palabra era todavía agridulce, su voz lo suavizaba todo.

Saga de Géminis estaba listo para intentar bromear al respecto cuando el ramo estuvo entre sus brazos, y los labios del más bajo cayeron sobre su mejilla.

—Glad mödrar dag, mamma.

Tan ensimismado había estado antes que no fue consciente del silencio en el que estaban. Le toma segundos enteros comprender qué está pasando realmente, y cuando Afrodita se aleja un paso, le sigue con la mirada. Confundido, extrañado, sin ser capaz de darle sentido a nada... ¿Qué acababa de decir?

—Él no...—escuchó que decía alguien por lo bajo, y apenas pudo ser consciente de que era la voz de Aioria la que decía— ¿Realmente él...?

Saga sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y el mundo se sintió más ligero. Él mismo se sintió muy ligero. Como si fuese capaz de flotar allí mismo.

—Saga...

Levantó la mirada —no seguro de cuándo la desvió— y se encontró con la mirada tranquila del de cabellos turquesas. La sonrisa discreta en los labios del menor le provocaron un temblor. Fue como si hubiese regresado años al pasado...

—Te dije que lo harías llorar—escuchó que se quejaba Gioele, acercándose.

Lo siguiente que el antiguo Patriarca notó fue como Shura le entregaba un pañuelo a Piscis, y como éste lo extendía en su dirección. Al notarlo demasiado concentrado en las flores, secó él mismo las pequeñas lágrimas que se aglomeraban en sus ojos.

—¿Era ésto...?—preguntó finalmente Saga, su voz fue extraña, carraspeó apenas— ¿Lo que celebrabas...?

Dita le sonrió con ganas.

—Claro~... Había pasado un tiempo desde que lo hacíamos, ¿no lo recuerdas? 

Géminis tomó el ramo con un brazo antes de alcanzar el pañuelo. Tremendo imbécil parecía ahora, pero, ¿cómo no serlo...? Era justo como cuando ellos... Lo comprendió entonces. Miró a su pareja, que le dedicaba una mirada llena de cariño.

—¿Lo sabías?—acusó, casi con sorpresa

—Ellos me buscaron a mí—se excusó Aioros— La idea no fue mía...

Saga estaba preparándose para quejarse al respecto cuando un par de brazos le rodeó. Duró apenas un instante, y el gesto en el rostro del otro intentó ser de total indiferencia.

—Congratulazioni, mamma—susurró bajo Gioele

El más alto le miró con sorpresa, y pronto sintió unos brazos abrazándole por la espalda. Hubo algo más de fuerza, acompañándose de más sinceridad al decir.

—Feliz día de las madres, madre...

Cuando el trío problemático de apartó, el antiguo Patriarca solo pudo mirarles con sorpresa. No era su madre, por supuesto. El apelativo no era correcto en lo absoluto, siendo que era un jodido hombre pero... Ellos no celebraban que les diese la vida. No en el sentido convencional. Ellos no estaban agradeciéndoles por traerles al mundo, era quizá similar pero... Lo que esos tres quería realmente, Saga podía entenderlo. No era la primera vez, pero sí fueron los únicos en felicitarle así antes. Los favoritos de Géminis. Guiados por el predilecto del grupo...

El bólido que casi le deja en el suelo atrajo su atención entonces.

—¡Felicidades!

Saga abrazó de vuelta a Escorpio con los restos de desconcierto. Su sorpresa fue más evidente cuando notó que no era el único con esa intención. Pronto se dio cuenta de que uno a uno se fueron acercando hasta él el resto de los Caballeros. Recibió los elogios con algo de vergüenza al principio, y no fue sino hasta que Shaka lo felicitó que todo aterrizó en su pecho.

—Eres el ejemplo de que existe una familia incluso cuando piensas que lo has perdido todo... Por eso te agradecemos...

Cuando el festejado miró de pronto a su pareja, este se encogió de hombros al decir:

—El día del padre es mío...

Y aunque Saga pudo quejarse allí, solo se carcajeó.

.

.

.

.

.

Shion se disponía a dirigirse a su respectivo hogar tras haber finalizado la reunión en casa de Piscis —antes de que los que estaban allí se trasladasen a la casa de Tauro— cuando fue interceptado por su antiguo aprendiz. Mu le miraba con una pequeña expresión de vergüenza cuando le detuvo.

—¿Ocurre algo urgente?—inquirió con su habitual seriedad.

No era estúpido. Se dio cuenta de la manera en que Libra decidió " _retrasarse_ " para darle oportunidad al menor de acercarse. ¿Habría alguna emergencia de la cual no querría esperar a informar?

Cuando el más bajo extiende una mano en su dirección, Shion continúa extrañado. Alza una ceja ante la pequeña bolsa en su palma, y la acepta ante el gesto del menor.

—Son chocolates...—observa, curioso, al mirar el interior.

El abrazo le toma entonces por sorpresa, y al apartarse Mu, este dice:

—Madre significa algo más que engendrar a un hijo... Es sobre el amor, la atención y el cuidado... Y, en ese sentido, usted a sido más que mi maestro. Padre o madre es más adecuado, pero... Siendo que el maestro Dohko ha elegido antes...

El Patriarca tiene una expresión bastante seria ante aquello, sin embargo, este tipo de semblante no consigue asustarlo. Un pequeño esbozo de sonrisa aparece entonces, y su ceja se alza unos milímetros.

—¿Lo consideras un padre?

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa.

—Por supuesto... Tanto él como usted... Ambos tomaron parte en mi educación... Del mismo modo en que Saga lo hizo con todos nosotros...

La mano cae en su cabeza de manera inesperada. Honestamente, Mu esperaba un simple agradecimiento y una mirada serena. Cuando consigue recomponerse, Shion ya se ha alejado.

—No comenzaremos a celebrar el día del niño—declara a unos pasos, tras un silencio agrega— Pero deberías informarme si existe un día del hijo...

Los ojos del peli-lila se iluminan entonces.

—¡Lo haré!—promete.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 

La noche cae demasiado rápido en opinión de Saga una vez que han llegado al Templo de Tauro. Con el estómago lleno y la actitud más animada, nadie se ha quejado a la hora de trasladar las pocas cosas que restaban. Lo que comienza como una celebración para él, termina como la perfecta excusa para reunir a todos a beber. Y a Saga no podría molestarle menos. Se carcajea con Gioele cuando éste se pasa de copas, y cuenta secretos junto al de dorados cabellos que afirma es bastante tranquilo. Es un beneficio que Aioria sea un quejica que se acurruca a su hermano mayor, de otro modo sería imposible acercarse a Shaka. Continúan tanto rato en aquel ambiente que, una vez que bajan las energías, le toma un rato aceptar que la fiesta ha terminado.

Pese al plan maquiavélico de sus autoproclamados hijos, él apenas y ha aprobado el alcohol.

—¿Estás listo para ir a casa?—inquiere curioso Sagitario, y él asiente.

No hace comentario alguno sobre lo dicho, pero él recuerda este día de ahora en adelante con un especial interés.

Antes de esta celebración, su Templo o el del otro era solo eso.

Esta era la primera vez que Aioros se refería de esa manera a su hogar.

—Vamos a casa...—acepta, con gusto.

Géminis solo esperaba que este no fuese su único día de las madres.

.

.

.

.

 

 

**EXTRA.**

 

Teodosio observaba al Caballero de Géminis con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. A un lado suyo, su guardián mantenía una expresión estoica. Su función de sombra nunca retó tanto su paciencia como esta justa tarde. Si hubiese sabido que el estira y afloja entre el par duraría tanto, bien podría haber aceptado el ofrecimiento del Fénix de abandonar la causa por las buenas.

—No—fue la respuesta de Saga, pero, como sospechaba, su joven maestro no iba a aceptar fácilmente

—Pero...

—No—repitió

—Pero yo... —intentó de nuevo

—No es no...—afirmó

El rubio solo pudo rezar para sus adentros que aquella pelea no durara mucho más que eso.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer Saga era aceptar los hechos.

Si él era " _la madre_ " de Afrodita, entonces era correcto asumir que hoy día era " _abuela_ "

—¡Solo una vez, abue!

—¡Por última vez, Teodosio! ¡No vamos a hacer esa fiesta!

" _Ojalá fuera tan fácil"_ se dijo entonces el guardia " _Pero la vida no es tan sencilla..._ "

Aunque, honestamente, él tampoco aceptaría fácilmente ser llamado abuela.

.

.

.

.

.


End file.
